Cedric Diggory, Captain
by PsychoSazeVamp
Summary: How he had soared through the air that day. Like a hot knife through butter, Cedric had cleaved the sky in two as he darted this way and that, chasing after a variety of substitute Snitches.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter etc. **

**Written in response to the following challenge at FictionNet (http // fiction-net . org):**

We've never had a Quidditch fic, have we?

Well, here we are. Write a one-shot of Hogwarts and Quidditch, a game, or a training session, or team pickings, or anything really, but it must be something to do with Quidditch at Hogwarts, no fancy other professional team ;D

And try not to focus on Gryffindor, ...you can if you must, but really, we see way more than enough of them in the books. Try to do another house, so we can get their aspect of why they kinda suck, I mean Gryffindor always seem to win.

So, get your quills scratching and detail what you think Quidditch is all about at Hogwarts!

* * *

**Cedric Diggory, Captain**

Amos smiled at the picture in his shaking hand. Quidditch practice. He remembered the letter, sealed with the official Hogwarts stamp, inviting him to watch Cedric take charge of his very first training session. The letter was folded inside its envelope, placed carefully in a locked drawer in Amos' study.

It was an unusual practice, inviting a parent to watch a Quidditch team train, but his son had known how proud it would make his father, and had asked Dumbledore for special permission. It was granted.

Cedric Diggory, Seeker.

How he had soared through the air that day. Like a hot knife through butter, Cedric had cleaved the sky in two as he darted this way and that, chasing after a variety of substitute Snitches.

_The wind whipped my hair as I took to the sky. I don't understand how any wizard could want to stay on the ground. Those poor Muggles; all they can do is look up at the birds with envy. But we can join them. _

Cedric Diggory, Captain.

His appointment was no surprise, although to look at him, Amos thought, you wouldn't have guessed that he was a skilled player. Cedric was tall for a Seeker, so it was testament to his talent that he was considered, during him time at Hogwarts, the second best Seeker after the prodigious Harry Potter.

_There it is – the Snitch! Well, it's a toadstool, but for now, it's as good as a Snitch. Mullwark's not flying straight; better get the team to ground, see what's wrong. Slytherin had the last scheduled training session… I'll double check the Bludgers, make sure they've not been tampered with._

He was an excellent Captain. Amos was frequently told this by the parents of Cedric's team-mates. Whenever he visited the Ministry, or Diagon Alley, or St Mungo's, he would find himself being congratulated for raising such an intelligent, kind, son. A father's joy.

_What's this then? I thought so; hexed. Bloody Slytherins. We're not even playing them next! Still, can't afford to cancel the practice now, Dad's here. I'll pack away these Bludgers, and we'll work on team manoeuvres for now._

Amos was at the match when the Dementors entered the Quidditch pitch in the middle of a match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. His son had herded both teams to safety – apart from Harry Potter, who had fainted when the Dementors invaded.

Cedric wanted the match replayed; his request denied. His son's quiet outrage increased when he found out that the Dementor was in fact made up of several Slytherins. He's played holy hell with Madam Hooch, but the decision was final: no replay.

_Our Porskoff Ploy works very well… it's a pity we've got out Beaters acting as extra Chasers, though if we get an injury during the season and there's no-one experienced to take their place I can shuffle the team around. Maybe we should try out the Woollongong Shimmy. Kata gets motion sickness; not good for a Chaser. If we start the zig-zagging slowly, then build up into higher speeds, she'll get acclimatised to it… maybe we'll even cure her sickness without the use of a potion!_

Cedric Diggory, Son.

Cedric's first broomstick, aged 11. A Nimbus 1700:

_What a birthday present! I can't wait to see how fast I can go! _

Cedric Diggory, Tri-wizard Competitor.

Cedric Diggory, deceased.

* * *

**If you enjoyed the fic, why not visit FictionNet? The url is: http // fiction-net . org (remove spaces) and tell them that _PsychoSazeVamp_ or _PSV_ sent you.**


End file.
